Hungry
by TurnAroundTime
Summary: Why does Karuta always have to keep eating? Two boys discover why - the hard way.


**Sleeplessness plus boredom equals this = a senseless fluff or something close to that effect.**

**Enjoy and review! Oh, don't mind the later part. I just wanna throw in something cute in the mix.**

**INUXBOKU SS is not mine**

* * *

**HUNGRY**

"No more food."

The slow, passive voice reached him and he was forced to look up from his comic book.

"Oh, is that so."

He walked towards her and pulled out bar of chocolate from his pocket. "Here."

Her eyes glistened and she gave him a very sweet smile, "Thank you."

The boy blushed and got lost in the enigmatic softness of her pink eyes.

"I-It's nothing. Let's go ask the caretakers and see if they still got some grub."

They held hands by instinct as they wait for the elevator, and even as they entered. A nauseating and delightful warmth was circulating all around Watanuki's body as he held on to her. It was making his legs weaken and tremble a bit, but he dared not show a shaky delinquent, especially to her.

He looked down, and found her still gazing up at him, her eyes pointed to a specific target, and not just in its usual blank stare.

"I need to eat." She whispered.

Watanuki saw that the chocolate has been consumed, which was hardly believable since she just had them three minutes ago.

"Okay, I heard ya." He said lovingly.

He pulled out a white hanky and started wiping the brown stains on her cute face. Nabara-chan can be right sometimes – a dreamy, craving Karuta is simply adorable, although he can't help but feel some sort of dread at the way she was looking at him right now.

They managed to reach the dining hall shortly after that.

"Excuse me, have you got any food left?" Watanuki politely inquired.

A small, bored looking boy peered up from the counter. He blinked at them a couple of times.

"Sorry, we just ran out of stock. My dad should be home shortly with the groceries. Please wait a while." He said in a tiny, rusty voice.

"Okay then."

The attending youngster waited until his clients had turned their backs on him before resuming a cleaning session of the bar.

The pair took their seats on a sofa, hands still clasped.

"I need to eat, Watanuki." She said softly, looking up at him.

"Let's wait a bit okay?"

He was concerned that the hunger was too much for her, but recalling this morning's breakfast, and the several heavy snacks that followed in the ensuing hours after that, it was too hard to believe that there's even space in her belly to feel hunger.

"Watanuki…"

"Karuta…"

She was getting closer, and closer, and closer, and he was feeling more and more excited in each distance she crossed, but he was also feeling fearful for some reason. The way she was looking at him, shadowing between that of lustful craving and loving longing was already beyond him.

"I- I don't think we should be doing this here." He managed to say, denying his own growing inner turmoil.

"But I need to eat."

"You're saying that, but – hold on. Ugh, Ka-karuta, stop!"

She had him pinned on the sofa, and there was no way someone like her would be outpowered. All he could do is complain, although there were festive events inside him while the girl nuzzles on his neck.

_Oh grandpa! I'm about to become a man!_

"Karuta, please be gentle with me."

Before any more ideas popped in his head, the girl has already started kissing him mad.

"Yummy…" the girl purred, giving the boy his last breath of air, before Karuta eyed him down while licking her lips in savor of the flavor, and then delved back in relief of hunger.

"Wait, Karuta –mmmff!"

That sweet, chocolaty taste and the exotic and delightful meshing of her lips on his was the last thing Watanuki was able to process before falling into nirvana – which means he fainted from lack of oxygen.

"Excuse me, while you're waiting, I could fix a bowl of salad for Ms… Roromiya."

Kotaro stopped and tried to register the scene. Failing, all he could do is blush. His young mind could only process so much, but he's quite certain this is more than a child like him should see.

"Ah, Ms. Roromiya…" he took a few steps back, and was deciding whether running would be effective.

But it was too late. His presence has been felt, and the most powerful Throwback was now looking at him hungrily. The aftermath of such hunger was clearly reflecting on Watanuki's unconscious smile. His hand and the curve of his lips were still twitching, perhaps reflex induced by physical pleasure.

"Ms. Roromiya, please settle down, I can bring you food – ahh!"

He has been captured, settled on a lap with an arm to keep him in place.

"Please let me go, Ms. Roromiya."

His taste was then verified by a quick lick on the earlobe.

_Oh dad! I'm about to become a meal!_

"Time for dessert." Karuta joyfully declared.

Both boys survived, though each in his own state – one was a bit traumatized, though determined to avoid the same event from happening, the other under the illusion that he was able to score a piece of ass that day.

After recovering, Kotaro immediately implemented the 'Karuta Roromiya shall never be without food, EVER!' rule, while Watanuki connived with his SS agent to hide all of Karuta's stash of belly fuel.

* * *

THE END


End file.
